This invention relates generally to gardening accessories and relates, more particularly, to planters within which plants are transplanted for growth.
The class of planters with which this invention is concerned include those which are adapted to contain dirt or potting soil and a plant which is transplanted within the dirt or potting soil so that the plant continues its growth within the planter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved planter within which a plant can be transplanted for growth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter within which plants are transplanted for growth of the plant other than in an upright condition or, in other words, so that its root end is not directed downwardly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a planter within which plants are transplanted for growth so that the root ends thereof are directed somewhat horizontally.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which can be easily suspended above the ground for tending of the plants grown therein.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such a planter wherein plants being grown therein can be fed and watered with relative ease.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is readily collapsible to facilitate shipping, packaging and storing of the planter.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.